Gin
FaM Career Gin was first teased back at FaMmy Awards 2016 when a cryptic message was displayed revealing “GIN IS COMING”. The message also included an image of Gin’s signature blue and green mohawk. During the FaM Royal Rumble after Eve made her return to FaM and attacked Vikel which caused the match to end in a disqualification, the same message was revealed again only this time it said Gin was coming “NOW”. Gin then finally appeared for the first time and made her way down to the ring. When Gin entered the ring it looked as though she wanted to greet or form an alliance with Eve when she stuck her hand out to Eve. However, when Eve went to take Gin’s hand Gin instead kicked Eve in the mid-section and gave her a Ginshasa. After taking out Eve, Gin helped Vikel up to which FaM fans assumed Gin was actually in an alliance with Vikel. But once again Gin shocked the FaM universe when she gave Vikel a Gin & Tonic. She then delivered the final blow to Vikel with a Ginshasa, having laid out both Eve and Vikel. On an episode of Road to FaMniversary, Vikel explained how disgusted and upset she was of what transpired at the Rumble. She then went on to say that FaM should fire Elle, Eve, and Gin to find better Diamonds. Eve interrupted Vikel’s promo to challenge her at FaMniversary for the Diamonds Championship. However, Gin then made a statement of her own claiming she deserved a shot at the Diamonds Championship and that she would be the “shining light” of the Diamonds division. The confrontation between the three ladies led to RANIK making the final decision of having a triple threat match for the Diamonds Championship at FaMniversary. Gin made her in ring debut when she faced Elle on an episode of Road to FaMniversary which had FaMniversary implications for Elle. Gin ended up capturing the win via pinfall after reversing Elle’s finisher, The Revolution, into a backbreaker then closing the match with a Ginshasa to Elle. After successfully winning her first match, Gin began to celebrate until Vikel abruptly attacked her from behind, getting payback from Gin attacking her at the Royal Rumble. At FaMniversary Gin faced off against both Eve and Vikel in a triple threat for the Diamonds title. After what was a hard fought battle between all three ladies, it was Gin who emerged victorious. Towards the end of the match, Vikel attempted to do a superplex off the top rope to Gin, however, Gin was able to push Vikel off her. When Vikel got back up from the mat, Eve grabbed her and delivered a barbaric Bloody Valentine to Vikel causing Vikel to bust wide open in the face and pass out. Eve then turned her attention to Gin who immediately jumped off the second rope to give Eve a Ginshasa. Gin pinned Eve and was crowned the second ever FaM Diamonds Champion. At the end of FaMniversary multiple FaM members were shown backstage ambushing other members. Gin was shown putting Vikel through a table with a powerbomb. It was then revealed by Cameron Bash that Gin was a part of his group called “AWOL.” During the FaMmy Awards, after Eve defeated Elle in a singles match, Rom Buster announced that Gin would defend her title against Eve at Cyber FaMday. In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** Ginshasa (2017-present) * Signatures ** Gin & Tonic (2017-present) * Entrance Themes ** From A Cage by Envoi (2017-present) Championships and Accomplishments * FaM Diamonds Champion (Current) (1 time)